


Silly Hollow

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody movie/skit of Sleepy Hollow, both the Tim Burton movie and the Washington Irving story. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

Scene One  
Setting: Front yard  
Prop: Notebook

Washington Irving is sitting against a tree. He is writing in a notebook and mumbling something. The camera guy coughs, trying to get Mr. Irving’s attention.  
Washington: There! It’s done!  
He looks up at the camera, startled.  
Washington: Oh! Hello, there! Would you like to hear my new story? I just finished it. It’s called “The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.” OK. Here goes…


	2. Scene 2

Scene Two  
Setting: Front hallway of a house  
Props: None

Ichabod Crane walks through the front door.  
Washington: (off-screen) Ichabod Crane was a constable from New York City. He went to Sleepy Hollow, disguised as a schoolteacher, to find out why people were being decapitated.  
Ichabod: OK, class dismissed.  
Cheers are heard off-camera. Katrina Van Tassel walks in.  
Katrina: It’s getting late, Ichabod. Be careful when you go home.


End file.
